Best Friends, Enemies and Cheese!
by briannap0122
Summary: The story of a Pan high school life with the gang: Trunks, Bra, Goten and Uub. All put into one story. No Cheese was harmed in the making of this story. Its all about a high school life, with a uniform on top. But, there's a twist Pan is the avatar but she doesn't know it! *No crossover with Dragon Ball z with avatar:the last airbender or legend of korra!*
1. Chapter 1: Dear Diary

**WARING: In this story, there is no Marron! To tell you the truth, I really don't like her character. Rated T for Teens. During the writing of this story, there is no harm to cheese at all. Lol. Also, this is my first Fanfiction.**

**Best Friends, Enemies and Cheese**

**Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction**

**Characters/Age:**

**Goten – 16**

**Trunks – 17**

**Pan –16 (I'm putting Pan older than she is to spice things up. lol)**

**Bra – 17**

**Uub – 18**

**Chapter 1: Dear Diary**

Dear Diary,

Today at school sucked! My classes were a living hell! I can't stand being the new girl in West Capital High School! But, only the good thing about it is that Trunks, Goten, Bra and Uub are in the same school as me. Also, at least Bra has almost all of the classes as me expect Gym; I have that with the boys. And, I still can't believe my parents wanted me to have a diary, I am a freaking tomboy for God sakes.

**Change of Scene***

**NOOOOOO! **I screamed in my head. "It's another day of school, in that hell hole." Pan exclaimed "Pan!" Videl yelled trying to get her daughter, to get ready for school. "If you don't get up, then there will be no more food left to eat!" Videl said, with a convincing smirk on her face.

****AN: BOLDED OUT LETTERS IS THOUGHTS*******

**Noooo! Food is very important to me, don't you dare bring my tasty food into this conversation! **Pan thought with a sad/angry look on her face, since saiyans do love to eat. "Ok, fine I will be there in a min." I yelled back to my annoyed mother. So, I went down stairs, to the kitchen with my mom, ate my breakfast fast and flew off into the milky white, fluffy clouds wrapping around her like a warm blanket as she flew to school.

When I got to school, everyone was staring at me. Boys were looking from all directions. Then they all started a line to ask me my name. The reason why is because today is my first day at West Capital High School. We all have to wear uniforms. The girls have to wear a blue and white outfit. The worst part about it is that the girls have to wear short skirts. ** Why do we have to wear short skirts! If a gust of wind comes then all of the boys will see my panties. NOOO! Plus, I'm a tomboy too. This sucks. **Pan thought as she walked to her first class, with Bra. "Hey Pan!" Bra said. "What" I replied. "Let's sit next to each other in the back of the class, so we can pass notes and not get caught as bad, if we sit in the front." Bra said to Pan as they walked in. "You got a point Bra" Pan exclaimed.

**Scene change***

After class, they meet up at lunch. "Why is our lunch 2 hours longs?" Pan said shocked! "I never really knew, but it to spar each other." Bra said. "But, you never spar anyone." Pan said. "I know that but let's go and find the boys." Bra said with sigh.

10 Mins later

"Hey Trunks, Goten and Uub! Do you want to do spar each other." Pan said. "Sure" they all said. "Ok, let's go to the gym and get in our gym clothes and spar in the gym." Trunks explained. "OK" they all said.

**Scene Change**

There all in the gym. Getting ready to spar, then a huge crowd came in. "Why are they here" Bra and Pan said, with a mad look on their faces. "Umm. I kind of told all of my friends to come watch me spar with you guys." Goten said. "GOTENNNN!" The group of saiyans and Uub yelled at him. "Ok, fine, there here but are you guys ready to get your ass kicked in front of the whole 9th grade." Trunks said with the famous Vegeta smirk on his face. "Ok, let's go." They said while taking there fighting stances.

**AN: Haa! I am so evil right now. Please review with ideas that could happen. I will pick one review/ idea and put it in the next chapter, with help from your username. I think that the title is random. But with cheese too. WOW :P. Next chapter coming out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Beat Down and a Mall Singer

**N/A: OK, here's the new chapter! Sorry for the delay! I was busy with my stuff.**

**And thanks for the reviews! I want to thank: VeggieTrunks, oliviadorvil and Trunks and pan fan 4ever333!**

**OK, now to the story of Best Friends, Enemies and Cheese!**

**Chapter 2: Beat Down and a Mall Singer**

Now, the whole 9th grade was there, to see the fight. Bra quit because she knew that Vegeta will be pissed if he found that his little princess was fighting. So, now it's just Goten, Trunks and Pan.

**Scene Change***

"OK, who do you bet on?" Jack asked.

"I say 50 bucks on Goten" Kat said.

"70 on Trunks" Andy replied.

"100 on Pan." Jack said with a blush. They all know that Jack had a crush on Pan, but Pan herself. He was planning on telling her at prom, hoping that she will say yes to his request.

***Scene Change***

"Here are the rules: 1. No going super sayian!" Trunks said glaring at Goten.

"OK!" Pan and Goten both said.

Pan started with an uppercut with Goten and Goten moved out of the way at super speed and attacked Trunks. Trunks blocked it and knocked out Goten. Trunks did a roundhouse kick (**A/N: Something like that.)** to Pan, she blocked and punched him in the gut then kicked him in the balls. Soon Trunks fell over and grunted "Why did you do that, that's my only weakness?" "Hey, there was no rules about doing that." She replied. Then a random dude shouted "And Pan is the winner!" ** (A/N: That surprised you! Haha! *Evil face with a smirk*.)**

** Scene Change***

"Yeah, Pan won! You both owe me 100 bucks each!" Jack said with excitement.

"Why do we get our self's into this stuff?" Kat asked.

**Scene Change****

Pan regular

**Bra Bolded**

Pan calls Bra.

"Hey Bra!"

"**Hi Pan"**

"Hey, do you want to go to the mall?"

"**Sure."**

"Ok, I will be at your house in 10 mins."

"**Ok, see you then."**

Pan hangs up the phone.

***10 Mins later. ***

Pan came in a girly outfit not her tomboy style. Bra was shocked. She came in a black crop top and a white mini skirt that goes ½ way down her thighs. Normally Pan would never do it but maybe it was the change of her mood today. So, Pan and Bra went to the mall.

**Scene Change***

At the mall, they went to the entire stores for girls. Pan got a gi, which was purple and black. So, next they went to the food court and there was a singing comp. "Pan you should totally try out and sing 'Call me Maybe'! I know that I heard you voice before, so do it." Bra exclaimed. "Ok, fine." Pan sighed with defeat. Bra ran up to the people to put the people in to sing and he said "Next, up is Pan Son singing 'Call Me Maybe'. Pan up to the stage shyly, not knew that her voice will be heard through the whole mall.

**(A/N: Bolded is the song of call me maybe!")**

_**I threw a wish in the well,**_

_**Don't ask me,**_

_ **I'll never tell**_

_**I looked to you as it fell,**_

_**And now you're in my way**_**  
**_**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**_

_**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**_

_**I wasn't looking for this,**_

_**But now you're in my way**_**  
**_**your stare was holding',**_

_**Ripped jeans, skin was showing'**_

_**Hot night, wind was blowing'**_

_**Where you think you're going, baby?**_**  
**_**Hey, I just met you,**_

_**And this is crazy,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_**  
**_**It's hard to look right,**_

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?****  
****Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

_**So call me, maybe?**_**  
**_**And all the other boys,**_

_**Try to chase me,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_**  
**_**You took your time with the call,**_

_**I took no time with the fall**_

_**You gave me nothing at all,**_

_**But still, you're in my way**_**  
**_**I beg, and borrow and steal**_

_**Have foresight and its real didn't know I would feel it,**_

**But it's in my way****  
****your stare was holding',**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showing'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'Where you think you're going, baby?****  
****Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?****  
****It's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?****  
****Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?****  
****And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_**  
**_**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad**_

**I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad****  
****before you came into my life I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that I missed you so, so bad****  
****it's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?****  
****Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?****  
****And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?****  
****Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad****  
**_**before you came into my life I missed you so bad**_

_**And you should know that**_**  
**_**so call me, maybe?**_**  
**

After she was done singing then song, all of the boys were there asking her for her number. But little did she know that Trunks and Goten were there. They can hear her but, he didn't see her. Then a person shouted "I'm posting this on YouTube!" Pan was crowded by boys. Then Bra helped her get out of the crowd. "Pan that was awesome, you really have a singing talent!" Bra said.

**End: So how do you think? **

**Will Trunks ever find out who this girl is?**

**And new record! I WROTE OVER 1,000 WORDS! YEAHHH! I'M WERID! LOL! **

**So, let me know what you think what's going to happen next in the next chapter!**

**Thanks,**

**Briannap0122:3**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dates and Jealously

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews and followers. Well, you know that school is coming very soon so I will try my hardest to put many chapters before school starts! Ok? **

**Now to the story:**

**Best Friends, Enemies and Cheese Chapter 3: Dates and Jealously**

"Goten?" Trunks asked. "Yeah, bro?" Goten replied. "Who do you think that was singing?" Trunks asked again. "I don't know, but we can still look on YouTube to find out." Goten said trying to act smart. "Ok." Trunks said with a sigh.

They spent hours and hours of looking who was the girl was. But, all they could find is the voice, the people who filmed this was dumb enough to not film the face! "All of these videos only have the voice!" Goten exclaimed. "No shit Goten!" Trunk said with a snap. "What the hell got up your ass today?" Goten said. "Nothing but don't talk to me saying that I have some stuff up my ass. I just really want to find this girl." Trunks said. 'Could this be love? Why am I so snappy when the subject comes to this girl? It feels like I know this girl before, her voice is very familiar.' Trunks thought with a gaze into the sky. "TRUNKS! TRUNKS! TRUNKS!" Goten said yelling at him. "What?" Trunks said with anger. "You were gazing off into space." Goten said with a calm voice. "Really?" Trunks blushed. "Yeah" he replied.

** Scene Change***

**At school in a hallway!**

"Hey Pan?" Jack yelled out to her.

"Yeah!" Pan said.

"Will you go to the Spring Blooms Ball with me?" Jack said with a blush on his face.

"Yeah, I would love to go with you!" Pan said with happiness.

But, in the distance Trunks heard everything she said and was not happy with it. He was heartbroken. He wanted to ask Pan to the Spring Blooms Ball with him. So, for the rest of the day he just ignored her and for the rest of the day he was pissed with everyone. 'How could I let this happen?' Trunks thought. 'I need to tell her how I feel at the Ball! Yeah, that it! I just got to tell her then.' He also thought.** _**

**Well, that's it. Sorry it was short but I promise that the next one will be awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Authors Note!

**Hey! I loved all of the reviews for my Fanfics! But, sadly school has started and I am going to have a major writers block, because of school and the first few months can be crazy! But, when I have the time, I will be making new chapters!**

**Sorry, about the writer's block.**

**Thanks,**

**Briannap0122! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Spring Blooms Ball Shopping!

**Ok, I am sooooo sry! It has been one long ass break. Lol! My friend Nina helped me write this!**

**Chapter 5: Spring Blooms Ball Dress Shopping!**

Pans POV:

Wow, Jack finally got the courage to ask me. Everyone thinks I don't know but I really do. Bra keeps me up to date with this stuff. But he finally asked me. *Blush's* But I thought I did sense Trunks for a min there. It was like he was stalking me. Weird. Well never mind I got to get to get my dress. *Sighs* that's mean I have to call Bra.*sighs again* (**A/N: what's with all of this sighing? Lol)**

**Bra talking **

Pan talking

*RINNGGGGGG*

**Hello?**

Hey.

**O hi pan and guess what?**

What?

**Goten asked me to the ball but trunks was like PMS bitchy today but he's even a boy!**

Lmao! So do you want to go dress shopping?

**Sure, right now?**

Yeppp.

**Meet me at Spring Valley Mall like now!**

Ok, Bye!

**Bye!**

****Scene Change***

No one's POV

They arrive at the mall and they can sense Goten and Trunks there.

"Bra, did you come here only to see Goten?" pan asked with a smirk on her face.

**Blushes*** "Maybbeee.." Bra said with excitement in her voice.

'Damn, she is going to be the end of me with all of her ways to impress Goten.' Pan thought.

The first store they walk into, all they see if beautiful dresses for Bra but not for Pan. "Bra, do I have to wear a slutty dress?" Pan whined. "Yes, because you have to look your best for that day!" Bra replied to her. 'And to impress Trunks with her sexy ass curves.' She also thought. **(a/n: Noooo, she is not lesbian! She just knows that because they grew up with each other.) **

***Scene Change***

Trunks POV:

O shit. I just sensed Pan and Bra's Ki here. SHITTT!

"Goten?" I asked. "What?" he replied. "Do you want to check on the girls while were here?" I asked him.

He blushes. "Yea! I sure do! And can we get some food on the way there?" Goten replied with a huge smile? *Sighs* "Fine!" I told him with an annoyed look on my face.

*****Scene Change***

Still his POV

When we arrived to the dress shop that Pan and Bra was in, the first thing I saw was Pan. She has an o so sexy: red silk dress that hung to her curves and started off shapely and flowed at the bottom. She saw me and went bright red. **Smirks** I guess I still have a chance against that Mitch Jack.

**And Scene! I cliff hanged you! I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to favorite and follow this fanfic! Also, I need suggestions. You can PM and tell me what you want/think should happen next!**

**Mitch: Man bitch! Lol**

**Also, I need someone to do the cover art for this fanfic. If you're interested PM me!**

**~Briannap0122! **


	6. Chapter 6: This author needs help!

OK… This one is an author's note…

Don't hate me!

My dear reviews/readers, I need your help! I have no clue how to start off the next chapter. SO, if you want the next chapter to come out soon. PM me or review on this chapter telling me how you want the next chapter to be. That will help me continue this story and also help me out on my other story: _**Forget the past, Think about me! **_

Thanks!

~Briannap0122!


End file.
